Awaiting Sunrise
by JustJenna28
Summary: Bella is pregnant. Her ex left her with the obstacle of a lifetime. When she moves to forks, the last thing she expects is to fall in love with Edward. What she really doesnt expect, is that Edward isn't so human. Just try the first chapter, you'l love it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

7 Crosses

Who would want to date a pregnant teenager? No one, that's who. Well, who could blame them? Being a teenager is supposed to be about enjoying youth and experiencing life before you have to start living up to its harsh demands. Taking on the life of another is sometimes too challenging for us, but taking on the burden of one who cannot care for themselves? That's unfair to ask of anyone.

Aside from the emotional pain of raising a child in the teenage years that most immature and youthful teenage boys are afraid of, who would want to date someone who looks like a marshmallow that was in the microwave too long? In a matter of months, I will be expanding past the size that is healthy, normal, and attractive for specifically, sixteen year old.

Those seven little pink crosses changed my life forever. But to understand where and how they changed me, I have to go back, oh about four weeks.

**

I was in the arms of my appearing to be loving boyfriend of a year. Adam. He was smart, tall, funny, and might I add gorgeous? I felt too lucky to be the only thing on Adams mind. Little did I know at the time, I wasn't. But back to the point. We were sitting on the old couch in his basement while his mom was in the kitchen making us dinner, his dad was still at the office working, and his sister was at soccer practice. The old musty, plaid blankets were draped over the back of the couch in a futile attempt to cover the opened seams and worn faded material. The bristly texture of the blanket scratched my arms as Adam leaned up against me. I felt his warm lips working his way up my neck, until they were even with my mouth. I felt his calloused, large hands caressing my sides, wrapping around my buttermilk skin on the small of my back.

"Bella." He breathed huskily into my ear. The air expelled from his words blowing my hair back and standing up the hairs on the nape of my neck. His voice was thick and dripping with lust, laced with pure desire. I could feel my cheeks flushing a vibrant scarlett as I nodded my head, giving up, giving in. The night proceeded, taking the turn we'd come to before, but never followed through on. It seemed beautiful. It hurt though, the idea itself seemed wonderful, but it was short, fast, and the most untender, unloving, experience of my life. My stomach was filled with twisting and contorting knots, very much like it did when i saw those seven pink crosses. It felt like an anvil was slowly being lowered on to my pelvis, crushing and feeling more wrong each second.

**

After that night, the very next day, my mother eloped. A small church, with me and Phil's (the man she was marrying) dad. The only two witnesses. I held her flowers, wild daises and black eyed Susan's we'd found in our small window box, and i watched her marry the only man she'd ever loved since Charlie. We've tried for three weeks, to be a big happy family, and its not that I don't like Phil, I do. But hes not my dad.

So as I was sitting there, on the cold white tiles, my back leaning against the ledge of the bath tub, with seven little pink crosses encircling me, I have to get up and finish packing my bags. Seattle is cold, so Renee got me new sweaters and jeans, a heavy winter coat and all the fixings. I need to let them have their space and get some of my own. I miss my dad, I haven't seen him in years. But Charlie and I are too much the same to get along. I think now that I'm older, and i have something besides myself and Renee to take care of, we'll get along great. Except for the whole telling him I'm pregnant with a child, the father I'm no longer with because hes now sleeping with my ex best friend and might I repeat, I'm sixteen.

"Oh Bella! What am I going to do without you? I mean of course Phil is great Hunny but your my baby!" Renee cried. Her eye brows knit together and her gesticulations growing wilder by the second.

"Mom! Mom its OK, you'll be fine. Phil will take good care of you and your a big girl. It's only Washington. I'm only a phone call or an email away. I love you Mom, you know how much i love you. But its time for me to do this. I miss dad, and I think its time we spent some time together. I'll be a senior this year, and then I'm going to college. This is my last chance. I love you." I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her and felt her small hands tighten around me. My carry on bag started slipping down my right shoulder so i removed my arm and heard a thud as it pounded to the floor.

She started pulling away and the light from the large windows overlooking the runway and in the background the tall Arizona mountains lurked over head. The bright blue sky and searing sunshine picked up the light of a single tear slipping down her darkly tanned complexion. She laughed nervously and swatted the glittering bead away. The ring on her finger sparkled almost as brightly as her eyes, both filled with love.

"Love you too Baby." A sad smile pushed away the grimace and she pulled the right corner of her lip under her teeth.

"Flight 343 to Seattle, this is the final boarding call." A deep woman's voice echoed from the Delta part of the terminal.

"Thats my cue." I smiled and reached my right arm out to her, tucking a strand of long strawberry blond hair behind her ear, previously caught in a moist eye lash. "Bye Mom."

"Bye Bella." She whispered.

"Bye Kiddo." Phil said as he came and took his place behind my mom. He wrapped his strong arms around her, almost in a protective stance, and i knew she'd be OK. He smiled at me, and leaned down and kissed the top of my eccentric mothers head.

I turned and readjusted my bag over my shoulder. I handed the stewardess my boarding pass and proceeded through the long tunnel to the plane. To a new future. I stumbled over the step onto the plane and protectively put my hand over the lower part of my stomach. I smiled down and though how subconscious those little actions are, even though I've known for mere days. I made my way down the isle to my seat. Thank God it was a window seat.

I peered cautiosly out the window, looking at the terminal, the big window where I said my goodbye moments ago, the mountains and the sky line of the city, and finally, I unzipped my bag and looked down at those seven little pregnancy tests and my other hand instictively went to my stomach.

No more cheating Adam, no more shallow friends, and sadly, no more Renee. Its me and this little baby now. And even though I've never met this baby, I love it. Because whoever this tiny person is, they're mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. This is one of those pre chapters and sort of a filler until we can get to the actual plot line, it doesnt focus on the baby too much but i hope you like it. The next one will have a lot more of the plot in it so dont worry! The faster and more reviews I get the longer and sooner i'll update!**

**Golden eyes**

"Dad!" I cried! I started jogging at a brisk pace, making my way to Charlie. He held out his arms, and i crashed into them, tripping over the carpet lining the floor of the terminal. He held me in an awkward and almost forced embrace for a few seconds before I pulled away.

"Bella, you've gotten....taller?" He seemed to look at me questioningly. He hadn't seen me since I was fourteen so I can see the confusion on his face. I would never go two years without seeing my baby. My baby. The thought of it made me smile.

"Yes dad, only inches though. How have you been? The police station's not getting too much action is it?" We both laughed knowing in a town the size of Forks, the closest thing to crime was a couple drunken high schoolers from another town driving through.

"Oh Bells. You look good kid." he clapped me on the back and we headed to baggage claim. The car ride was filled with sporatic questions and comfortable silences. We got back to the familiar little house that i'd spent many summers at. With the small, crowded kitchen, the sunken living room with the old brown leather couch, and the windows all relaying the same green and mossy view. I made my way up the steep and narrow staircase, lined with pictures on the faded wallpaper. The time he took me fishing, my school photos, a picture of us in front of the christmas tree the one year Renee went on a cruise for christmas. All these memories kind of like ghosts, haunted this stairwell for him to see every day.

"I threw my bag on my old bed, however I noticed the room changed. There was a deep purple comforter on the bed, a new white desk, and the rocking chair that Renee nursed me in, was now gone. And in its place was a new chair, much more plush looking and designed for reading. Old white bookshelves lined the back wall, only shared with a large window glancing out into the mossy exterior that never faded. I unpacked my laptop onto the desk and slipped into me and Charlie's shared bathroom to put some of my things in there. It was small, but everything about this little town is small.

When most of my things were unpacked, I went downstairs and ransacked the cabinets looking for something that i could make dinner with. I found a pack of speggeti noodles in the pantry and a jar of tomato sauce in the fridge. I made a mental note to go shopping for Charlie. I threw the noodles on the pot and pulled out my class list. I started school tomorrow. I leaned against the counter and tried to memorize the schedule. Geometry, English, Government, Pe, oh crap. I hated gym.

The sound of boiling water drove me from my trance, visions of broken arms from a volley ball and a casted leg vanished as i dropped the dusty speggeti into the pot.

"Hey Bella." Charlie walked in from the living room. I didn't look up but the sound of clunking boots ceased almost immediately. "Are you...cooking?" He asked almost shocked.

"Yeah, i'll go grocery shopping later this week. You really didnt have much." I mentally made a note to pick up prenatal vitamins. "Hey dad, there's a hospital in forks right?" I had to find out the information on the gynocology department.

"Mmm." He replied as he walked over to the pot of simmering water. "Dr. Cullen is the main surgeon in the town. Excellent doctor. Young too. He must have gone to college pretty early for all the specialties he has." He walked back around the kitchen to sit at the small old table that comfortably sat four. I wondered if he did obgyn work.

************************************************************

"BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" my alarm blared. I instictively wrapped an arm around my flat stomach. I yawned groggily and threw my covers over to the side and inevitably off the bed. I trudged to the bathroom and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I manuvered the toothbrush in my mouth and a comb through my ratty hair.

I made my way back to my bedroom, minty teeth and shiny soft hair in tact, and slid the cold black eye liner onto the small crease under my eye. A quick swipe of mascara and a brush stroke of cream colored eye shadow and i was ready to go. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a red tight sweater my mom got me right before I left. A pair of black boots and a black head band completed my first day look. I ran down the stairs when I saw the numbers on the clock and grabbed a granola bar out of the cabinet before picking up my black messenger bag.

I flew into the car and slammed the door shut, my car roaring to life, possibly the new neighborhood alarm clock. I swerved down the twisting and winding small roads, lightly covered in a layer of snow. I pulled my schedule out of my back pocked while driving with one hand. The smartest idea? No. But luckily i managed to not kill myself. I slid into a spot about halfway down the parking lot. I realized how cold it was when i had to quickly transition from the comfortable temperature of my car to the frigid washington winter.

The snow crunched under my feet, and i realized it wasnt there yesterday. You would think that the white would cover the green, or cause it to die because of the cold. But it was eternal and immortal It never died.

"Hey you must be Bella!" A male voice called from behind me. I turned to see an average height guy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes staring back at me. He outstretched his hand. "I'm Mike. Mike Newton. I know your dad, hes a good guy. Need a tour guide?" He asked eagerly.

"Nice meeting you Mike." i said as I shook his gloved hand. "i'm actually ok for right now, but maybe if you could point me in the direction of geometry?" His face fell when i mentioned my first class.

"Oh thats the second brick building on your left." he mumbled and pointed with his left hand.

'Thanks." I turned, smiled, and politely walked away as fast as the hell I could. He gave me the most awkward feeling that I couldnt put my finger on.

I bumped into someone as i was hurrying to my first class. I turned to see who it was. This little girl, well she wasnt little she was just short. She had brown short spikey hair, bright gold eyes and a huge smile on her red lips.

'Hi! I'm Alice. You must be Bella! Oh im so glad to meet you! What class are you going to?" she had so much energy and i had to like her. I could tell from that moment on we were going to be friends.

Turns out Alice and I had our first three classes together and that day we had an instant connection.

"So do you want to come over today after school? We can work on that insane geometry homework?" She asked expectantly.

"I'd love to, but i have to be home kind of early to make my dad dinner."

"Thats fine, i'm so happy your coming over!" Oh my brothers will be there but they'll leave us alone."

So i followed her back to her house. We pulled onto this little what I thought was a road but was really their driveway and we pulled up to a massive white mansion that you wouldnt even believe existed. It looked straight out of a story book. We parked and she ran over to my door at almost at an inhuman speed.

"MOM! DAD! I brought a friend home!!" She yelled. The walls echoed the sound.

'Alice dear who is it?" Her mom was beautiful. She was the most beautiful person i'd ever seen. And Alice was abnormally striking also. Her mom who i later learned as Esme had long flowing brown and golden hair, pale skin, and beautiful large golden eyes.

"Oh my, Bella Swan! Chief Swan's daughter! Its a pleasure to meet you!" She wrapped her cold arms around me in a warm embrace.

"its very nice to meet you too mrs..um.,.?" It occurred to me that I didnt know alice's last name.

"Cullen." She finished for me with a laugh. "but please dear call me Esme."

"Um ok." i looked down at my feet awkwardly. "thank you for having me..Esme."

"Oh its no problem dear! Alice wont you show Bella around?"

"Ok! Bella come upstairs!" I was dragged around the house. The seemingly untouched kitchen, the spacious living areas, and the impecably clean dining room. I was then led upstairs and shown

Alice's huge bedroom with a walk in closet the size of Charlie's whole upstairs.

"and this is my brother Edward's room, hes a freshman in college." she pushed open a door and the first thing I saw was a man. He was amazingly beautiful and had stunning golden eyes.

And i was lost. In those beautiful golden eyes.


End file.
